Un caso de Identidad
by rey kon
Summary: Clawd quiere obsequiarle un anillo a Draculaura, mas pronto se dara cuenta de que lo barato sale caro, mi segunda entrega! espero que les guste! Busquenme en Facebook como Monsterhigh Couples!
1. Chapter 1

Las mujeres siempre tiene ese peculiar defecto de contarse todo lo que pasa entre ellas, si les ocurre algo triste, sus amigas corren a su lado con botes de helado y barniz de uñas, si es algo alegre, van de inmediato de compras, si es un chisme, dios , cuida a la humanidad! Y hasta que no se lo cuentan a media escuela son felices, pero cuando se trata de presumir, ahí no hay quien las detenga,yo tengo la suerte de tener a la chica mas linda de todo Monster High, Lala es la niña mas tierna y encantadora que haya conocido en mi vida, supera con creces a toda ex novia que yo haya tenido antes, pero es precisamente esa ex la que ha hecho estragos en mi actual relacion, ya que, mi "gran" amigo, tuvo la estúpida idea de regalarle un anillo de diamante, el cual todas las chicas de la escuela, desean tener uno igual o medianamente parecido, aunque Draculaura sea una niña de lo mas relajada, yo sabia que tarde o temprano, me preguntaría, cuando le iba yo a regalar uno, todo empezó una mañana en el break de clases, estaba yo con mi chica y sus amigas en la cafetería de la escuela, Cleo acostumbrada a usar demasiados anillos en su mano, ahora solo lucia su sortija en su mano izquierda y el diamante relucía con tal fuerza que todas las chicas lo miraban embobadas

*Clawd pov´s*

-es tan hermoso!-suspiraba Frankie

-Nunca en mi vida había visto un diamante mas herrrmoso y eso que en Rrusia solemos tenerrr diamantes porrr doquierrr-dijo Abbey en su acento natal

-ya lo se, mi amorsito en verdad que tiene un excelente buen gusto-

-sera en joyas, porque en mujeres…-Clawdeen sonreía con malicia-

-"jaja" me matas de risa! Ladra lo que quieras, pero dudo mucho que algún otro chico pueda regalar una joya igual!-

-Clawd si-decia Lala acercándose a su chico colgándose de su brazo- estoy segura que algún dia el me regalara un diamante, verdad?

Clawd se movio algo incomodo

-este..claro..por supuesto!-

-eso quisiera verlo!-Clawdeen rio de buena gana- si no traes dinero para el camión! Como vas a comprar un anillo?

-no dije que lo compraría ahora mismo, o si hermanita?-

-no?-la cara de Draculaura era de decepcion

-bueno...solo..tengo que juntar un poquito mas-

-cuanto es un poquito mas?-su hermana no le daba tregua al chico, se acerco a el mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa de burla en su cara

-bueno..no tengo porque decírtelo, solo te dire que…tengo ya algo ahorrado

- de verdad?-los ojitos de su novia relucían con brillantez, Cleo lo miro sorprendida

-es en serio? Cuando salias conmigo, ni una soda me invitabas-

- eres de gustos caros , Cleo-

-por eso te cambie por Deuce, y dudo que puedas comprarle a Lala una sortija ni la mitad de hermosa que esta..asi que no la ilusiones

-yo confio en Clawd-Draculaura enfrento a su amiga- si dice que cumplirá, se que lo hara, el puede hacer todo lo que el desee-

-si que estas endiosada con el–Cleo se burlo

-vamos Cleo, creo que Clawd puede hacer feliz a Lala y le comprara un anillo tan hermoso como el tuyo-dijo Frankie

-lo dudo, pero bueno…ya veremos la piedra en cuanto se la regale, por lo pronto..dudo que superes a mi Deuce…vamonos Ghoulia

La hermosa egipcia salió del lugar con su amiga detrás de ella

-De Nile es odiosa cuando quiere y siempre quiere!- dijo Clawdeen

-si..pero yo confio en ti Clawd..me daras esa sortija cuando puedas juntar para comprarla, y no importa que sea mas pequeña que la de Cleo –la chica se acerco para darle un pequeño beso.- si no que me la daras con todo tu cariño y eso vale mas..

El chico miro a su novia con una sonrisa de satisfaccion, tenia a una gran chica..pero en verdad,..el era muuuy pobre.

*end Clawd pov´s

Ahora heme aquí,entrenando junto con los demás de mi equipo, veo a Deuce de lejos, en verdad que tiene suerte, no es mal parecido, las mujeres mueren por el, sale con la chica mas bella de Monster High, la cual salía conmigo y me dejo por el y su madre tiene dinero , si,..a veces la vida le da mucho a otros y poco a los demás, se acerca a mi tirándome el balón

-estas distraído Capitan?-

-este..no..solo pensaba-

-problemas?

-no..nada de eso-

-lo imagine, tienes una novia muy tierna-Deuce tomaba un poco de agua acercándose mas a mi-y no te da los dolores de cabeza que otras chicas

-lo dices por Cleo?-sonrei

-no-el me devolvió el gesto-mi bebe es difícil a veces pero…la amo-

-si..eso lo se..y hablando de eso..puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-seguro-

-cuanto…si no es indiscreción… te costo la sortija de Cleo?

-mmh…25 mil dólares-dijo como si nada

Creo que el grito que proferí, llego hasta china

-queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

Todos nos miraron extrañados

-en donde demonios conseguiste 25 mil dólares?

-bueno…le hice una pequeña sangría al fondo que mi padre tiene para mi-

-tu madre lo supo?

-por supuesto, por poco y me mata, mas le prometi que lo iba a reponer

- como demonios repones 25 mil dólares?

-no saque los 25, solo un poco y lo demás lo junte de mi trabajo

- pues en que trabajaste? A menos que hayas salido en una película con Brad Pitt no veo el como hayas juntado esa cantidad

-suelo ahorrar mucho y mis tios son muy generosos en navidad, asi que, me fue fácil juntarlo –

Me dejaba caer en las bancas totalmente abatido

-rayos! Jamás podre comprarle ese anillo a Draculaura

-ibas a comprarle una sortija como la de Cleo?-

-si..ella..desea una

-tienes 25 mil dólares?

-si los tuviera, le haría un cuarto extra a mi casa! Somos muchos hermanos y un poco de privacidad no estaría nada mal, niño rico!-

-vale, vale, no te esponjes…es solo que no se porque tienes que regalarle un anillo también-

-porque todo Monster High quiere matarte, Deuce- Holt llegaba y abrazaba a mi amigo de manera despreocupada- no hay chica en toda la escuela que no quiera una sortija como la de "su majestad de Nile"-

-pero no es el mismo caso, Cleo había insinuado que quería una desde hace tiempo y yo solo quise complacerla-

- pues ahora todas esperan una igual o mas o menos del mismo precio

- no tengo tanto dinero-dije desilucionado- pero si no le regalo una a Draculaura, pensara que no la amo tanto como tu a Cleo

-porque no le regalas una de menor valor? Puedes hacerle una cena y que el detalle sea lo que cuente-

.-solo hay un pequeño problema

-cual?

-no tengo un solo centavo—

-nada?-

-nada ,nada! Solo cuento con 1 dólar y creo que lo debo-

-genial-Deuce tomaba asiento a lado mio-puedo prestarte 100 dolares si quieres-

-no amigo, gracias. Creo que no podría aceptar que el novio de mi ex novia me preste dinero para comprarle una sortija a mi novia-

-suena complicado.-Holt se rascaba la cabeza dudoso de haber entendido

-por mi, no hay problema-

-pero estoy seguro que Cleo no dejara de molestar a Lala si se llegase a enterar-

- y quien le diría?-

-no te ofendas, hermano pero no sueles guardarle secretos a tu chica, eres algo..mandilon-

-Oye!-

-niegalo!-

-no-Deuce se cruzaba de brazos derrotado.-si lo soy..

-eso lo sabemos de sobra, el caso es..que no tengo el dinero para regalarle esa sortija a mi chica y no quiero decepcionarla

-consigue un trabajo

-si…puede ser..tu donde lo conseguiste?

-ni creas que te lo dire-dijo mi amigo sonriendo

-vamos, porque no?

-porque es mi secreto-

-podria pedir trabajo para mi-

-creeme, no te gustaría, pero puedo ayudarte a buscar

-ve en la tarde a mi casa y ahí comenzamos-

-trato hecho-

Mi amigo fue puntual ese dia, llegaba a mi recamara que suelo compartir con mis demás hermanos menores., los cuales salian jugando con un balón mientras Deuce entraba.

-cuantos hermanos tienes en total?-pregunto

-somos una camada grande, siéntate, termino de limpiar y comenzamos

-te ayudo, mi madre siempre me pone a recoger mi habitación o no me deja conducir mi propio auto-

-tu mama odia a Cleo y siempre te pone excusas-

-que si no!

-mama también la odiaba-

-es algo que mi bebe tiene, no es muy bien vista por las madres-

-quizas sea porque les recuerde su juventud-

-es lo mas probable, y dime, que has pensado? De que crees poder trabajar?

-de lo que sea estará bien-

-no será mejor ir a ver una sortija para que al menos tengas una idea de cuanto necesitas?

-oye! Eres en verdad un verdadero genio en cuanto a chicas se refiere-

-por eso tengo a la reina de la escuela-

-si, y por eso tengo este lio, anda, vayamos a buscar una sortija-

Aun no salía de mi asombro 3 horas después cuando me entere de los precios de los anillos, entramos como a 10 joyerias y en todas, estaban a costos realmente escandalosos, nos sentamos en una banca del mall para descansar de la tarde tan infructuosa que habíamos tenido.

-pues en cuanto pensabas que estaban?-me cuestionaba Deuce mirandome con la mano sobre su rostro y cara de fastidio

-no se…mas barato de lo que cuestan-

- si que eres inocente-

-eso me decía Cleo-

-nunca te pregunte…como era su relación-

- en verdad quieres saberlo?-me movi algo inquieto, no me gustaba tratar ese tema con su actual novio-

-si..¿porque no?-

-porque estas con ella ahora, lo que no fue en tu año,..-

-ah vamos! Sabes que no soy celoso-

-que no? Te recuerdo lo que le hiciste a la camioneta de Quimera? (*ver primer fanfic)

-ah bueno! Eso es diferente, el…técnicamente se quería burlar de mi en mi cara-

-el no sabia que habías terminado con Cleo y que era tu ex novia-

-aun asi, no tenia que llegar con aires de conquistador con las chicas de nuestra escuela-

-como sea, creo que lo trataste muy mal, y si te digo como fue nuestra relación, pelearías conmigo-

-te prometo que no, men!-

-ok, te lo dire a grandes rasgos, a mi me gustaba mucho,luche mucho por conquistarla y si..trataba de cumplirle sus caprichos pero pues..llegaste tu y me dejo por ti

-en verdad te gustaba?-

-emm…pues…si, la verdad si me dolio un poco pero…vi que tu eras un buen chico y en verdad la querias, asi que…me resigne a verla solo como una amiga

-yo no podría ver a Cleo como una amiga si terminaramos algun dia

-me imagino que no..ustedes han llevado mas tiempo que nosotros

- si..ademas..

Deuce interrumpió la platica porque su celular sonaba insistentemente, mi amigo contesto ya sabiendo de quien se trataba:

-hola bebe

-en donde estas?-preguntaba Cleo que aunque estaba hablando con su novio, escuchaba su voz fuerte y claro desde mi lugar

-con Clawd, te lo dije

-ah… es cierto…tardaras mucho?

-un poco...sucede algo?

-hoy hare una pijamada en casa con mis amigas, pero quería verte un rato, pensé que podias venir y ...no se…podriamos ver una película

-men!-digo yo escuchándolo todo, levantándome enseguida y tratando de convencer a mi amigo-prometiste ayudarme, no me dejes solo!

-este…-Deuce dudaba ya-

-no me diras que prefieres la compañía de el que la mia, Estoy sola en casa, bebe-Cleo sonreía maliciosamente

-esta sola en su casa!-me decía el tapando el auricular de su celular-me gusta que no haya nadie rondando!

-no me interesa! No puedes deshacer tu palabra, somos amigos y además compañeros de equipo, yo jamás te dejaría solo men!

Mi compañero bufo molesto, tomo aire y le contesto a su novia

-no puedo ir bebe, le prometi a Clawd ayudarle con algo

-pero Deuce!-la voz de Cleo sonaba decepcionada

-lo se…lo se…hare que lo lamente después, mañana vamos al cine, de acuerdo?

-a ver esa película romantica que te dije?

-aah vamos Cleo! Quiero ver los Vengadores

-pfff…ok ok..solo porque sale Robert Downey Jr, iremos…llamame mas tarde

-si..oye..que dijiste de Robert?

Me rei al escuchar que ella le había colgado ya, mi amigo se decía "cero celoso" cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, me miro con cara de fastidio

-me debes una!

-de acuerdo, anda sigamos buscando

-estaba sola!-lamentandose

-mañana iras al cine con ella

-ahí es diferente

-pues que pensabas hacer?

-no es tu asunto! Anda, camina


	2. Chapter 2

Horas mas tarde, las chicas estaban en la habitacion de "su majestad" de Nile, aun siendo pijamada, todas lucian bastante divinas,y estaban esparcidas por todo el cuarto, unas pintandose la uñas,otras leyendo, otras peinando su cabello de otras formas, en si, haciendo cosas de mujeres

-ya termine de leer la Vogue-decia Lagoona en voz mas alta para escucharse a travez de la musica del ipod de Cleo-quien la quiere?

-yo!quiero ver las nuevas tendencias-decia Frankie levantandose de su lugar secandose las uñas que Clawdeen le habia pintado

-el color de moda es verde militar-le contestaba Lagoona sonriendole

-se los dije! El verde es la ley

-lo has dicho siempre que ya hasta aburres-Cleo estaba desde su cama hojeando una revista-diganme, quien es mas guapo? Justin o Joe?

-que va!-contestaba Lala- Joe esta divino pero nada puede hacer contra los ojos soñadores de Justin

-para mi ambos son feos-Clawdeen opinaba cerrando su esmalte

-tu opinion no cuenta, les conte que Deuce se molesto porque dije que veria su pelicula de comics solo por Robert Downey jr.?

-en serio?-

-claro, que es mas celoso de lo que el mismo quiere aparentar, y eso me gusta,y yo opino que de Joe y Justin,mi Deuce es el mas atractivo-

-eso sin duda!-contestaba Abbey peinando a Ghoulia

-eh?-Cleo parecia que habia sido picada por algun insecto por la rapidez que se incorporo-repite eso!

-tu lo prrropusiste,yo tambien opino que tienes rrrazon

-Deuce es mi novio!-Cleo se notaba molesta

-y? No porr eso no notarremos su atrractivo, diganme chicas,alcen la mano si piensan que Deuce es guapo!

Para hacer rabiar a Cleo todas levantaron las manos al mismo tiempo riendose enseguida

-muy graciosas!-decia su majestad celosa

-bueno,aunque yo me quedo con mi Clawd

-y yo con Gil!

-ustedes si que tienen malos gustos!-decia Clawdeen abriendo una revista y poniendose a leer

En esos momentos,llegaba yo con mi amigo y Holt, en el auto del primero,se nos habia unido porque habia estado esperando a Deuce en su casa asi que entusiasmado nos siguio,yo queria sorprender a Lala y darle el anillo frente a todas, estaciono debajo de la habitacion de Cleo y descendimos del vehiculo

-estas seguro que no estan sus padres ?

-seguro,la limousine siempre esta en la entrada y es muy temprano para que la hayan guardado ya,y el auto de Nefera tampoco esta

-ya te sabes el itinerario de la familia e incluso a donde duerme Cleo, amigo!-Se burlaba Holt

-si, bueno, ya sabes, es mi novia

-bien, hagamoslo, podrias poner la cancion numero 3?

Le daba yo un cd a mi amigo que me miro dudoso

-emmmm

-que pasa?

-esto no reproduce cd's

-no? tan anticuado es tu equipo de sonido?

-tu eres el anticuado! Los cds pasaron ya de moda

-es cierto! Ahora son ipods,ipads,usb´s,celulares,etc!

-aah genial!

-que cancion es?

-Baby de Justin, es perfecta

-odio al tipo ese y mas esa cancion-confeso Deuce- pero Cleo lo ama, espera, en mi ipad lo traigo

-genial!gracias amigo,me has salvado en todo el dia

-si, ya se, me debes muchas-buscando la cancion en su ipad- veamos...es esta

Y conectandolo a su auto, comenzo la cancion a todo volumen

-woow! Que bien se oye!

-mi equipo de sonido es de calidad

Dentro,las chicas se miraban unas a otras

-que es eso?

-es la cancion de Justin que me encanta!-gritaba Lala emocionada

-de donde viene?-pregunto Cleo levantandose de su lugar yendo hacia la ventana-vaya, vaya, son los chicos…

Todas fueron directo hacia ella mientras yo las saludaba, mi novia me regresaba el gesto emocionada

-bajemos!-pidio- esto es como una serenata! Clawd me trajo serenata!

-desde el auto de Deuce?-pregunto con desden Cleo-no lo creo

-no seas envidiosa De Nile-respondio Clawdeen- vayamos con ellos

Bajaron emocionadas mientras la bella egipcia las miraba con desden, Draculaura llego a mi lado abrazandome feliz

-Clawd! Es para mi la serenata, verdad?

-por supuesto Lala, para quien mas seria?

-desde el auto del novio de Cleo? Buen punto hermanito

-Deuce me hizo el favor, solo queria sorprender a Draculaura, toma-saque la cajita entregandosela-es para ti

Ella grito emocionada al verlo y sus amigas se acercaron a mirarlo

-es hermoso!

-es lindo

-es chico, no?-pregunto mi hermana

-No! Es perfecto!gracias Clawd! Eres adorable!

Mi novia me abrazaba jubilosa mientras veia como mi amigo iba hacia su novia quien no se habia acercado a nosotros y estaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-le trajiste serenata a Lala?-le pregunto molesta

-claro que no-dijo Deuce sonriendo y besando a su novia en la mejilla-le hice un favor a Clawd

-en tu auto?

-y con mi ipad-completo el-traia un cd, puedes creerlo?

Cleo se rio, lo que aprovecho su chico para abrazarla y besarla

-te extrañe bebe-

-y yo a ti pero veo que estuviste ocupado buscando sortijas para Draculaura

-vamos Cleo, no tendremos una pelea por esto o si?

-te pedi que vinieras

-Clawd es mi amigo

-si pero…

-ademas…asi me aseguraba que le comprara un anillo menos lindo que el que te regale

Cleo sonriendo dijo:

-no es lindo?

-es una esmeralda

-iuuk! Eso es de mal gusto!

-lo se..por eso me asegure de que no nos superaran

Su novia lo beso intensamente, debo aceptar que lo único que extraño de Cleo es su manera de besar, Clawdeen me da un codazo ya que estaba mirando a mis amigos y Lala me estaba hablando

-eh? Dime Lala

-gracias por la sortija! Es bellísima

-se que es pequeña pero, te la regalo con todo mi amor

-eres muy lindo!-dandome un pequeño y tierno beso, debo aceptar que a mi chica le falta la pasión que Cleo posee

-entonces…me perdonas?-pregunta Deuce a su novia acariciando su bello rostro

-mmm…de acuerdo, pero mañana seras todo mio

-eso no lo dudes ni tantito, debemos irnos

-tan pronto?-Cleo no soltaba aun su mano como no deseando que se fuera

-tus padres llegaran pronto y no quiero que nos vean aquí, te mando inbox por face

-trato hecho

-por cierto...te ves hermosa

Cleo se sonrojo, no había notado que todas estaban en pijama

-mientes

-nunca, es mas…

Sacando su celular, abraza a su novia, y toma una foto de ambos

-no la vayas a subir al facebook, Deuce!-le regaño ella

-no..esta es personal, solo yo puedo verte en pijama

-y yo!-dice Holt con su celular en la mano-me darán muchos like´s en el facebook!

Mi amigo se quita los lentes y lo convierte en piedra sin pensárselo dos veces

-Deuce!-le grito

-descuida..ya se le pasara..ahora vámonos que es tarde

-gracias por la sortija! A ambos, fue un hermoso detalle-dice Lala feliz

-por nada..te llamo mañana

Subimos la "estatua" de Holt al auto y arrancamos, veo la cara de mi chica muy contenta y eso me llena de dicha

-no es el mejor novio del mundo?-pregunta

-no..el mio es el mejor

-algun dia dejaras de competir De Nile? Mi hermano tuvo un gran detalle

-como sea, no superaran lo que Deuce hizo por mi al regalarme mi sortija

-andando con otra chica?-se burlo Clawdeen

-NO ANDUVO CON ELLA!-reclamo Cleo furiosa

-ya..ya..no peleen, no arruinemos el momento de Draculaura

-ay si!esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida!miren mi anillo!

-le pediré al profesor de ciencias que me preste el microscopio, asi vere en donde esta la esmeralda-dice burlonamente Cleo

Draculaura la mira muy seria sin decir nada, todas entran a la casa sin notar que la piedra empieza a brillar de manera muy extraña

Al dia siguiente, estaban las chicas reunidas en la cafetería, un break de las clases las obligaban a tomarse un delicioso k-frezze, Deuce y yo llegamos con ellas

-hola chicas, pensamos verlas desveladas

-todo normal, hermanito, la única que se quedo dormida fue Lala

-no se que me paso-contestaba ella mirándose algo enferma-cai dormida sin saber mas de mi

-te sientes mal?-le pregunte sentándome a su lado abrazandola

-me siento muy cansada

-deberias ir a la enfermería

-descuida…ya se me pasara

-donde esta Cleo?-pregunto Deuce buscando a su novia

-ahí viene-contesta Frankie señalando

Venia acompañada de Ghoulia, ambas con un k-frezze en la mano. Llego a donde estaba su novio y lo beso

-me buscabas?

-siempre,… te ves fabulosa

-gracias..yo siempre luzco asi

Draculaura miraba a Cleo fijamente, parecía molesta

-te pasa algo?-le pregunte

-no ..nada! por?

-Deuce, iremos al cine en la tarde?-interrumpio Cleo

-claro bebe!

Ella le abrazo sonriéndole

-me gusta que me dediques toda tu atención

-ja!-dijo Lala sarcástica

Todos a una la miramos

- pasa algo? –pregunto Cleo

-que tu siempre quieres la atención de todos!

-y eso te molesta por…

-que eres una presumida-Lala se levanto majestuosamente con una mano en la cintura como Cleo suele pararse- y que no tienes que pedir la atención de todo mundo ya que no eres el centro del universo

-disculpa?

-eh..Lala..creo que Cleo se refiere a mi..-dijo Deuce dudoso de estar hablando con ella

-como sea! Tu no eres la reina de Monster High, para eso, tendrías que haber nacido antes que yo!

-naci antes que tu

-pero no eres mas linda!-Lala camino hacia ella-ademas..estas narizona

-que?-shock total para la abeja reina

Clawdeen se echo a reir mientras los demás las veíamos sorprendidos

-Lala-dijo Frankie-que te pasa?

-nada que ya me harte de esta presuntuosa y si quiere pelea, pues la tendrá asi que ¡ale flacucha!que sere la nueva Reina de Monster High!

Y contoneándose como Cleo salió de la cafetería, yo miraba todo sin comprender una sola palabra

-que cosa se fumo esta loca?-dijo furiosa Cleo

-algo le sucede!

-si!esta demente! Acaso me esta arremedando? Además...narizona yo? Mi nariz es perfecta!soy egipcia sabes?

-jajajajaaja-Clawdeen no paraba de reir- no se que le pasa a Lala pero le aplaudo! Al fin alguien tuvo los pantalones de decirte lo que muchos piensan! Bien por ella!

-No generalices Clawdeen-dijo Deuce furioso- el que tu no puedas superar a Cleo no quiere decir que los demás la odien

-repite eso!-lo encaro mi hermana

-ya basta!-grito Frankie-que les pasa? Porque pelean? Algo le sucede a Draculaura y en lugar de estar aquí debemos averiguar que es

-tu hazlo-decreto Cleo-por mi…no me interesa en lo mas minimo, vámonos Deuce

Y la pareja se fue bastante molesta, yo me levante y busque a mi novia. Algo estaba mal..muy..muy mal.

La busque por todos los pasillos sin encontrarla, el timbre me recordó que tenia que ir a clases, asi que me encamine a mi aula, estaban ya todos ahí, incluyendo Cleo y Deuce que se notaban bastante molestos con el resto

-solo fue una broma de Nile!-decia Clawdeen

-al diablo con tus bromas

-tu sabes bien lo que opino de ti

-y no se porque demonios te haces llamar mi amiga

-yo no soy tu amiga, soy tu compañera, que te quede claro

-en ese caso, evitate ir a mi casa y juntarte con mis amigas

-son MIS AMIGAS, tu eres la que se junta con nosotras!

-hey! Ya basta-pedia Frankie- somos amigas de ambas y no nos harán que escojamos a una sola

-en ese caso, prrreferimos dejarrrle de hablarrrles a las dos

-es estupido que peleen por culpa de la tonta de Draculaura-dijo mi amigo molesto

-hey!-interrumpo a Deuce molesto-no la llames asi

El se levanta y me encara

-no debió meterse con mi novia

-ella no lo hizo

-si lo hizo, men! Le dijo cosas que no debía, además ella…

En ese momento , Draculaura entra abriendo la puerta de par en par y con una chica zombie detrás de ella cargándole los libros, fue extraño hasta para mi verla asi

-oh my ra! No me dejaron un lugar para sentarme?

-oh my ra?-repetimos todos al oírla

-ok…esta enana esta pasando el limite-Cleo estaba realmente furiosa

-Lala-se acerco Frankie-te pasa algo?

-que me va a pasar?-sentandose como una diva-ustedes me ponen de malas! Saben que odio que la gente no haga lo que yo quiero

-ok! Esto ya es raro, primero me rei pero ya me preocupe-decia Clawdeen acercándose a mi novia-que te traes eh?

-alejate unos centimetros querida que tu perfume apesta de veras-

-como?-mi hermana se quedo sorprendida

-aparte sordita? Si que tienes problemas!

-mira Lala, de bromita ya se paso de la raya-Clawdeen jalaba a mi novia furiosa-ahora mismo me explicas que demonios te pasa!

el profesor entro en ese momento y se separaron a prudente distancia, tomaron asiento mientras yo aun no procesaba ver el cambio en mi novia

Draculaura solto su cabellera peinándose como su amiga e incluso había puesto su celular como lo usaba, no tomaba apuntes y su nueva amiga zombie era la que se estaba encargando de eso, hasta Ghoulia la miraba sorprendida,mi novia comenzó a limarse las uñas mientras el profesor hablaba, totalmente ausente de todo, exactamente como su majestad de Nile hacia,

en uno de esos momentos, volteo su mirada hacia Deuce y le guiño un ojo, el me volteo a ver con cara de " que esta pensando tu novia?" y yo estaba igual de sorprendido, jamás pensé que a ella le gustase mi amigo , Cleo la miraba sin explicarse el porque se comportaba como su clon, Deuce estaba igual, Draculaura parecía la hermana mas malvada de su novia,le miraba fijamente cuando la esmeralda brillo extrañamente, mi amigo se incorporo de inmediato, Lala había cambiado a raíz de mi regalo

-es la sortija

Su novia volteo

-como?

-la sortija de Lala…eso la hizo cambiar

-pero…

-ese vendedor nos debe una explicación, yo sabia que algo malo tenia ese anillo porque estaba demasiado barato!

-debemos volver con el-dije yo enojado-o me dice como revertir esto o lo obligare!

Las clases fueron de mal en peor, Lala era ya la nota del dia, muchos se extrañaban del cambio, el tener a dos Cleos en Monster High no era nada agradable, y mas porque parecía una competencia entre ambas de quien era mas odiosa, sin la ayuda de Frankie y las demás, eso se hubiese convertido en una batalla campal, a casi termino de clases,faltando un par de horas, Deuce tomo la mano de su chica y la llevo con nosotros a buscar al vendedor

-porque debo ir contigo?-preguntaba ella furiosa cuando el le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiera

-es mejor que estes conmigo

-no la voy a matar!

-mi amor, no te creo, si hasta yo quiero matarla y se que tu tienes peor carácter que el mio

-iremos a la tienda de nuevo Cleo y si te quedas aquí, quizás las cosas se pongan peor

-pfff, no me gusta que crea esa enana que le tuve miedo

-ella no pensara eso-dijo Deuce arrancando- pero tal parece que si estas cerca de ella, se vuelve mas como tu, quizás el anillo tenga un hechizo para revertir personalidades

-quieres decir que Cleo se convertirá en Draculaura?

-ni por un millón de años! Por Ra! Eso seria demasiado humillante, yo vestida de rosa y con esas mechitas tan horribles y con corazones alrededor..puaaj!

Sonreí aliviado, al menos la personalidad de Cleo seguía igual, Deuce iba conduciendo bastante rápido, mientras yo pensaba que el causante de todo ese lio era yo, debi trabajar, ahorrar y asi darle a mi novia algo digno

-es mi culpa-lo externe

-no lo es

-si lo es-

-Cleo

-Deuce!tu lo sabes tanto como yo

-no sabíamos que ese vendedor nos iba a dar una sortija con un hechizo, Clawd solo quiso darle un detalle

-si..pero..debi ahorrar mas dinero..aun no te pago lo que me prestaste

-le prestaste dinero para el anillo?-pregunto molesta su novia

-que conste que TU abriste la boca!-me regaño mi amigo por el retrovisor- si..le preste dinero, y lo haría de nuevo por mis amigos, y eso lo sabes

-genial!

-solo fueron 20 dolares

-20 dolares? Con razón esta hechizado!

-no te burles ni le digas nada por favor a Draculaura

-aah!por supuesto que se lo dire! En cuanto todo esto pase tu noviecita me las va a pagar

-ella no sabe lo que hace

-quien sabe! Alo mejor ese hechizo hace sacar todo lo que no te dicen en tu cara

-y no te debería dar vergüenza Cleo? Ella es..como tu..tiene todos tus defectos

La chica me miro en silencio, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada, si…aun pienso que es muy linda, pero muy vanidosa, y no quiero que mi Lala tenga esos defectos, Deuce aparco enseguida

-una casa de empeño?-

-si..aqui es..

-tu si que eres "todo un caballero" Clawd

-ahora volvemos-dije yo terminante bajando del auto

-olvidalo!yo también voy

-no…quedate aquí

-me trajiste solo para vigilarme?-Cleo encaraba a su novio

-si,asi que no des lata y quedate

-no quiero

-Vuelve al auto-le grito el decidido-y no salgas de ahí

La chica le hizo caso enseguida, mire a mi amigo admirándolo, lo admito, jamás pude hablarle a Cleo de esa manera, llegue a la puerta y estaba cerrada, inclusive, el lugar se veia deshabitado

-pero..que sucede aqui?

-tal pareciera que esta abandonado

-ayer estuvimos aqui! No lucia perfecto pero estaba funcionando el local! Y miralo ahora, completamente vacio

-si ese tipo nos hubiese vendido el anillo mas caro, te diria que fue un engaño, mas por 20 dolares, creo que solo queria esparcir esa maldicion

-debe ser mas peligrosa de lo que parece, debemos quitarle el anillo a Lala

-y lo mas pronto posible

-llamare a Clawdeen que las lleve a todas a mi casa


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente, llegue temprano a la escuela, quería ver a mi novia antes y tratar de convencerla de que me devolviera el anillo, estaba asi por culpa mia y no quería que sufriera mas desprecios de parte de nadie . Lo que Cupid había dicho me había dejado algo pensativo, que envidiara a Cleo en el fondo me pareció increíble, Draculaura era siempre muy relajada, feliz y optimista, ok, de acuerdo, Cleo era muy bella mas no tenia las cualidades de mi chiquita,eran totalmente polos opuestos y yo era realmente feliz con ella, suspire recordando el pasado, el haber estado con De Nile me había dejado un buen sabor de boca, lo admito, ella era,..muy sensual y con una pasión que no tenia Lala, pero con mi carácter…fue mas que obvio que prefiriera a Deuce, el cual parecía había encontrado la manera de mantener a raya la forma de ser de la bella egipcia, no hubiésemos durado demasiado tiempo, voltee la mirada y lo que vi, me dejo helado, Draculaura llegaba con un atuendo bastante parecido al de Cleo con el cabello pintado exactamente de igual manera

-Draculaura-le dije yo sorprendido

-te gusta?-pregunto ella dándose vuelta coqueta-no me digas que no me veo bien

-te ves…rara-

-como que rara?

-bueno..te pareces a..

-no!no la menciones..solo hay una reina en Monster High y soy yo!

-Lala escucha..yo..quiero pedirte algo

-shh! no hables y besame

Y me jalo hacia ella besándome con pasión, como jamás me había besado Lala en la vida, estaba totalmente sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando, me acariciaba seductoramente, mordiendo mis labios con intensidad que me hizo remontar días atrás, y cerrando los ojos, mencione el nombre de la chica que tanto me había enloquecido

-Cleo-dije aun besándola

Eso fue el acabose, ella me avento con una fuerza que no la crei capaz, incluso me hizo trastabillar

-como te atreves!-grito furiosa

-l..o siento..yo no quise.-

-eres un imbécil!

Y con el paso de una reina se alejo de mi totalmente furiosa, yo no sabia como reaccionar, esa no era mi chica,..estaba pareciéndose cada ves mas a la reina del Nilo.

Totalmente desconcertado fui a mi primera clase, eso era en verdad una pesadilla,Deuce llego unos minutos después que yo, se veía bastante feliz y satisfecho de si mismo, ok, lo acepto, lo envidio un poco

-que hay-pregunto como si nada

-como que que hay? Gracias amigo!me dejaste solo

-no podíamos hacer nada ayer, es mejor verla en la escuela

-y ya la viste?

-de hecho no

Lo jale molesto y lo lleve por los pasillos

-oye, que te pasa, men?

-mira!-dije señalando a Draculaura que estaba sentada con un grupo de chicas mirándola

-WTF!-dijo mi amigo admirado-pero..es la versión pocket de mi novia o que?

-no te burles! Si Cleo la ve..

-que demonios!-grito una voz conocida por ambos, la reina había llegado

-por las barbas de mi tio-exclamaba mi hermana-eso si es creepy!-y golpeándome añadió-lobito malo!mira lo que hiciste

-ya lo se

Las demás chicas se acercaban mirándola, la cual al vernos, nos hizo un gesto de desprecio y se fue caminando

-esto es demasiado, debemos ayudar a Lala

-si..eso creo, pero debemos llevarla a un lugar neutral para que Clawd hable con ella-dijo Frankie

-no creo que quiera hacerlo

-porrrrque no?-pregunto Abbey-es tu novia no?

-ahora mismo..ya ni se

-solo porque pretende ser yo? No seas patético

-es precisamente por eso!

-basta de peleas, dividámonos en dos y llevemosla a la biblioteca ahí podemos rodearla y quitarle el anillo-mando Deuce

-al fin acción!-dijo mi hermana golpeando su puño con su mano

Nos dividimos en grupos de dos y yo lleve a Clawdeen conmigo asi me aseguraría que no lastimara a mi chica

-se fue por alla

-ok..dime ..porque dices que no sabes si es tu novia? Se que alucinaste a Cleo pero Lala no es ella

-no es eso…al contrario..Draculaura me beso hace unos momentos y yo..le dije Cleo

Mi hermana se paro en seco

-a ver a ver..-dijo tocándose la frente como hace siempre que se molesta-hablemos que esto es serio, que fue lo que le dijiste?

-le dije Cleo, y se enojo demasiado

-porque fuiste tan estúpido?

-bueno..porque..me recordó la manera en que ella me besaba

-hermano…dijiste

-se lo que dije y ya no siento nada por ella, de verdad! Amo a Lala pero

-pero..?..ah! esos "peros" jamás me han gustado! Pero que?-

-pero ella jamás se comparara con De Nile,...tu sabes…esa…pasion

-De Nile es una zorra!

-no lo es…es muy hermosa

-manipula a todos! vamos Clawd! Te terapee demasiado para que todo mi esfuerzo se vaya al carajo!-

-no voy a regresar con ella, Clawdeen! Que no captas?

-tu eres el que parece no captar! Te dije que era peligroso estar con esa chica y tu no me hiciste caso! y ahora estas hasta las narices de problemas!

-eso ya lo se! Acaso piensas que no..

-shhh! Silencio, mira! alla va!

En efecto la pequeña figura de mi novia iba por los pasillos y yo corri hacia ella, deteniéndola

-Draculaura-

-cielos!en verdad que te ves rarita-comento mi hermana

-ah…eres tu..sabes en donde esta Deuce?

-Deuce?-pregunte, ok, eso parecía mas un viaje al pasado!

-si..Deuce..ya sabes, el chico mas guapo de la escuela

-El novio de Cleo!-rectifico Clawdeen

-por ahora..ya verán que se lo quitare fácilmente

-oye! Eres novia de mi hermano! Vale!que estas líneas yo ya las dije hace tiempo! Esto es demasiado raro Clawd!-mi hermanita estaba al borde del colapso suele perder los estribos muy rápidamente

-tranquila…sabes..se donde esta Deuce..te llevare con el

-en serio?

-claro..ven conmigo

-asi me gusta!que mis súbditos me cumplan todo lo que les pido, vamos ya!

CLawdeen me miraba con cara de asombro, mientras yo le escribia un mensaje al iphone de Deuce con mi plan, ella se contoneaba alegremente con sus manos, en verdad extrañaba a mi dulce Draculaura

-no puedo creer hasta donde ha llegado esta loquita!-

-calmate, no digas ni intentes nada ok?

-vale…pero no te prometo no golpearla

-de acuerdo

Llegamos a la biblioteca en donde Deuce estaba sentado en una mesa en medio de la misma,estaba sola asi que el nos miro e hizo una seña imperceptible de que nos retiraramos, asenti y me lleve a Clawdeen, Lala se acercaba coquetamente

-te ves divino

-muchas gracias-le contesto el sonriendo

-sabes Deuce,-decia abrazandolo-he estado pensando que tu deberias cambiar de chica,por, que te parece,alguien como Yo

-estoy con Cleo ahora-contesto el tratando de quitarle sus brazos que lo sujetaban-

-pero yo soy mas linda, si me regalas un beso, te lo demuestro

-vale, pero solo uno,solo deja hacer algo antes

-que cosa?-pregunto curiosa

-esto-

Deuce se quito los lentes, dejando ver su peligrosa mirada,Draculaura solo acerto a alejarse conviertiendose de inmediato en piedra,mi amigo se colocaba sus gafas nuevamente y nosotros entramos

-lo hiciste-le dije jubiloso

-si,ahora esperemos que el efecto pase para poder quitarle el anillo

-duele?-le pregunto Clawdeen

-no, solo se sientE un cosquilleo

-cuanto durara?

-un par de horas

-vale,yo me quedare,es mi deber, ustedes vayan a clases

Ambos asintieron y Deuce bajando de la mesa,le abria la puerta a mi hermana para ir a clases, antes que saliera, le dije

-men

-dime

-gracias

-estas bastante endeudado conmigo amigo-contesto sonriendo

Dos horas mas tarde, el efecto de los poderes de Deuce estaban pasando, Draculaura volvia a ser normal, comenzando de los pies a la cabeza, me acerque a ella y cuando su mano se quedo libre de la piedra, tome el anillo y lo rompi enfrente de mi chica, ella sacudió la cabeza como librándose de una pesadilla, me miro con ojos incrédulos

-Clawd?

-hola preciosa-le conteste yo abrazandola

-que…paso?

-una pesadilla, pero ya termino

Ella estaba aun confundida

-no se que me sucedió, solo recuerdo pequeños extractos de…¡por los colmillo de mi abuela!-grito asustada mirando su cabello-que es esto?

-emm..te hiciste un cambio de look

-con mechas doradas como las de Cleo? Pero que fue lo que me tome!

-no te preocupes..ya volveras a ser la misma Draculaura que amo

Y la envolví en mis brazos protegiéndola, ella aun se notaba desconcertada, de repente, me alejo y digo en un tono amargo

-me llamaste Cleo

-como?-pregunte confundido

-recuerdo...que te besaba y …me llamaste Cleo..

-fue un error..yo no

-no!no fue ningún error, me confundiste con ella, como pudiste?

- Fue una tontería, yo no quise…

-olvidalo!recuerdo que me lo dijiste y me lastimaste! No quiero saber de ti Clawd! hemos terminado-y comenzó a llorar amargamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, salió corriendo del lugar, en verdad lo pienso ahora, creo que tengo mala suerte.

Mas tarde, mi chica lloraba aun en el baño de las mujeres, trataba de quitarse las mechas doradas, el tratar de parecerse a Cleo le parecía demasiado surreal, y el no poder verse al espejo le ayudaba a no recordarle lo estúpida que había sido, jamás podría compararse con la reina de la escuela, Lala sollozaba cuando una voz le hablo

-no te ves tan mal-

Draculaura volteo, no era otra mas que la reina del Nilo

-h..ola-dijo dudosa de la reacción de su amiga

-te queda bien el dorado

-vale, que no estoy para bromas

-no bromeo, tienes un hermoso tono de piel

-palido?

-si…no esta mal

-como si no supieras que los tios se mueren por tu bronceado brasileño

-es egipcio, nena-Cleo se peinaba frente al espejo, obviamente sin la imagen de Lala- estando en el desierto y con ese sol, ¿quien no se broncearía?, pero tu tienes ese estilo gotico europeo que pocas chicas poseen

-soy enana

-existen los zapatos con plataformas

-tengo una apariencia aniñada

-muchos la consideran adorable

-no puedo pintarme sola!

-con ese rostro, para que lo quieres?

-tu eres mas bella

-y tu eres encantadora

Lala la miro, su amiga le sonreía dulcemente

-escucha, yo siempre he admirado esa gran confianza que tienes en ti misma, no eres nada celosa y eso es algo que me gustaría tener

-Cleo...eres bellísima, Deuce seria un estúpido si te dejara

-mas siempre vivo con el temor de que otra chica lo conquiste, es mi naturaleza cobarde

-no deberías…eres una gran chica

-no…soy odiosa, y tu mismo me lo demostraste

-fue una tontería, la verdad, si te envidio un poquitín, fuiste la ex de Clawd

-pero el ahora te ama a ti

-me llamo con tu nombre-Draculaura sollozo

-y?no significa nada! Quizás lo hizo pero debiste ver lo preocupado que estaba por ti, en principio, te compro un anillo, te llevo serenata y cuando tenias ese hechizo, busco la manera de ayudarte, se preocupa por ti, y te ama…mas de lo que jamás me amo a mi

-en verdad lo crees?-Lala la miraba esperanzada

-yo lo apostaría, anda, seca esa cara y no dejes ir a un chico que haría todo por que la sonrisa no se escape de tu rostro,…esos son los que valen la pena

Draculaura sonrio y abrazo a su amiga

-gracias Cleo

-por nada…vale...te llevo a mi estética favorita para que te pongas tus preciosos mechoncitos rosas

-seria genial, no es por hacerte sentir mal pero el amarillo no es mi color

-dicen que la de amarillo se viste de su belleza confía y de vanidosa peca y yo soy…extremadamente bella!

-tu no cambias-le sonrio

-nunca, anda…

Horas mas tarde, Deuce me había invitado un café en el mall, yo no estaba de humor pero el técnicamente me saco a rastras de la casa, estábamos viendo la gente pasar mientras esperaba mi K-freeze

-en verdad quería quedarme en casa-dije yo desanimado

-comiendo helado y oyendo a Justin B.? ya te pareces a las chicas-

-muy gracioso! Termine con Draculaura y estoy muy deprimido, te recuerdo que cuando terminaste con Cleo no te vi en varios días

-estaba trabajando, no estaba en casa

-nunca me dijiste en que trabajas?

-ni lo sabras-contesto el sonriendo-vamos…no te quedaras en tu habitación suspirando por ella o si? Debes hacer algo

-como que? Tecnicamente termino conmigo y me dijo que no quería volver a verme

-y porque terminaron?

-no te lo dire

-yo ya se-el sonrio

-que?

-Cleo me lo dijo

Ok, mis colores subieron al mil porciento

-quien se lo dijo?

-Lala

-no es verdad lo que les dijo!

-claro que si

-y si ya sabias, para que quieres que te lo diga?

-queria saber que tan honesto eres, sabes, debi besar a Draculaura cuando tuve oportunidad y asi estaríamos a mano

-men..yo no sabia que Cleo me iba a dejar por ti, asi que lo que paso antes

-lo se…no te culpo, besa increíble

-ya no opinare mas

Deuce sonrio, le gustaba ponerme en aprietos

-no quisiera perder tu amistad

-y porque lo harias?

-por…todo…amo a Draculaura, Cleo es un hermoso recuerdo nada mas, no siento ya nada por ella

-lo se,men…descuida-golpeando fraternalmente mi hombro- jamás desconfiaría de ti

-gracias amigo

-los dejamos solos o se declararan su amor?

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Cleo que llegaba con Draculaura, luciendo tan linda como siempre

-no lo digas ni de broma bebe, ¿yo con este? Es demasiado peludo!

-mejor, asi sabre que no te perderé por Clawdeen

-hola Clawd-saludo Lala

-H..ola..que linda te ves!

-gracias-ella se sonrojo

-bien,nosotros nos vamos-dijo mi amigo abrazando a su novia, diviértanse, nosotros nos vamos al cine

-que no fueron ayer?

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad

-ocupate de tus asuntos y nosotros de los nuestros

-asi es, nos vemos!

-te llamo luego Cleo y gracias

Nos dejaron a solas y Lala se sento frente a mi

-Draculaura yo..

-no…escucha Clawd…te debo una disculpa

-como?

-si..tu..bueno…me has cumplido todos mis caprichos..no debi pedirte una sortija si tu aun no..

-no..no digas eso, yo quería dártela-tome sus manos acercándome a ella-Lala..te amo..en verdad..para mi no existe nadie mas que tu

-en verdad?

-por supuesto, todo esto fue un error pero…prometo..resarcilo..es mas..

Tome la cadena que siempre llevaba conmigo, la cual llevaba grabado el nombre de Clawd en un pequeño dije

-quizas no tenga aun dinero para comprarte una sortija pero..esto, es lo mas preciado para mi

Lo puse en sus pequeñas manos y ella lo miro

-es lindo!parece de bebe

-era mio, mis padres me lo regalaron cuando naci, es mi mas preciado tesoro

-no puedo aceptarlo!

-claro que si-tome mi cadena y se la puse-porque tu..eres mi mas preciado tesoro Draculaura

-ay Clawd-dijo ella enternecida.-eres tan lindo!

-te amo

-y yo te amo a ti!

Me abrazo con ternura y nos besamos largo tiempo, quizás no sea tan apasionada como Cleo pero…Draculaura tiene el corazón, mas hermoso de todos y eso, vale oro para mi.

Gracias por leer mi 2 fic. Si quieren que siga mi saga, díganme de que pareja les gustaría en el 3 fic, déjenme un review, que nada les cuesta. Jijiji! Los quiero mil!


End file.
